Grand Theft Auto: Carcer City/Gangs
This page shows the various types of Gangs encountered throughout Grand Theft Auto: Carcer City. There are nine major and three minor gangs or groups Carcer City; eight rival street gangs in Central and Jefferson, three in Rocksnorth Bay, two organized crime syndicates in Oldtown and Jordanfort, and one secret society in Wapona Hills. Several gangs are divided into subgroups and factions. The Player will become allies or revivals to these groups as they build their own Gang on their quest to conquer Carcer City. __TOC__ Street Gangs Agence Tout Agence Tout Risque, also known as the Red Hoodies and the Viceroys, is a Sussie Sinclair is the vicereine-suo-jure ( ) of the Street Gang. La Élite La Élite is an organized Hispanic-American street gang that started as a youth gang in Carcer City and are featured in Grand Theft Auto: Carcer City. They are recognized as the largest Latino criminal gang in the state of Chippewa and it is estimated that there are tens of thousands of loyal members in Carcer City alone. The Hunters The Hunters are the largest coalition of gang in the city Youth Gangs Da Breatherz Da Breatherz (The Breathers, Breedas, or DBZ), are a primarily youth-based street gang located in Rocksnorth Bay who are prospecting hopefuls, juvenility growers, and children of members in the main gang known as the Gangsmen MC. Like their maturer parent gang, they wear black and yellow pinstripe as their representative . Motorcycle Gangs Gangsmen MC The Gangsmen Motorcycle Club are an untamed outlaw motorcycle club Despite having all the signs of a gang and ironically having it within their denomination, they do not label themselves as or associate with the term 'gang' and prefer to be referred to as a legally registered business and collection of friends. Older members are known to have real blue collar working positions and steady, legitimate income which was spearheaded by their once infamous recording studio company, Breathe Distributions Ltd, which was operated by their child gang Da Breatherz before it was seized in 2018. Oldclassic MC Reaper Lords Rollbackers Syndicates Caproni The Carcer Outfit, or the Caproni, are a elegant mafia crime syndicate The Caproni are encountered in the third chapter of the primary storyline. Secondo Caproni is the Don of the Mafia. Gekyume-kai Gekyume-kai, or the Yakuza-gokudō Syndicate, derogatorily known as the Geeks, Matsugoro Fukuda is the Sōsai (Leader) of Gekyume-kai Society Ganzorden The Order of the Gun (German: Ganzorden), derogatorily known as the Topguns, is a rich caucasian criminal organization society founded by Anglican Catholics, drug kingpins, fraternity organizations, and former militia mercenaries. Ganzorden members are located in the affluent and preserved Wapona Hills district of Carcer City and are only encountered in the fourth chapter of the primary storyline. The majority of members are ex-military and as such are the most well armed and trained force in Carcer City. Falcon Castilla is the Großmeister (Grand Master) of the society and is the final antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Carcer City. Category:GTA Carcer City Category:Gangs in GTA Carcer City Category:Gangs